The Facility
by kikiaheave
Summary: 5 year-old Amy Rose wakes up in a strange place of survival and death, but can she really live... and WHO will she meet on the way?


~Chapter 1~

Amy Rose woke up on an icy and white operating table with a searing headache and a group of people in white coats surrounding her. The coated people's faces were blurred out from the bright light that had erupted above her. They're talking was inaudible, something was wrong, the size of the needle they held toward her arm and how she was strapped down terrified her! Amy desperately tried to scream for her family as tears streaked her face, but her voice came out only as a croak. Using all of the strength she could muster she struggled; all it did was alert the strange people that she awoke, and from their surprised gasps: earlier than she was supposed to.

"She's an Alpha… Hurry with the injection, we must see if she survives, or turns into what her brother became," the booming voice from the walls ordered.

"S… Sil…ver," it occurred to her that she hadn't been alone from the last thing she could remember.

Amy, her older brother Silver, her mom, and her dad had all been at home, and they suddenly heard a knock on the door. Her dad happily answered it since he lost all his Monopoly money. Then there was screaming and crying; a man approached her with a strange white cloth that made her sleepy; she then passed out. Amy cried some more and screamed with all her might as the needle released its deadly contents into her veins.

It consumed her quickly, her whole body felt like it was laying on the metal slide in the middle of July; she was going to turn 6 then, but she didn't even know if she was going to live. However, just as quick as it came it left, and she panted letting air into her hoarse throat. Amy was awake, and she began to see and hear clearer than when she arrived. She looked at all of the space surrounding her.

The doctors' faces where pleased, impressed even, and what horrified her was that there was blood covering the walls, even on the table she was laying on. It wasn't even her own.

"She's still awake? Impressive; that's the second one today. Report! Who is she and did her family come with her, also how did the previous subject react" the booming walls' voice demanded.

An elderly woman jolted to life and grabbed a clipboard from the stone table beside her. "Her name is Amy Rose: subject 016942, age 5, female. Her parents are in cell 19E. Subject 016941, age 7, male; did survive the aging dampening elixir, but his resulted in a deformation in his appearance and Amygdala, causing his behavior to became that of a monster. Shall we dispose of him, Sir?"

"No… Give the subject Strength Enhancers I – V, and have her deal with him in the Arena. Since she is so eager to live, make sure you lock them in," he ordered.

"And should she refuse," a man asked.

"I'll deal with it."

The doctors gathered around her – all of them giving her chilling smiles – and one by one they gave her the most painful shots she ever experienced. The very last one let her finally go unconscious.

~Chapter 2~

Amy woke up, on an icy floor this time, and looked through rusty, bloody steel bars to a large open space with high walls, with stains on the floors and walls. She flinched as she heard growls and roars from the other side of the giant room, and through those replicated bars she saw two glowing red and blue eyes. Amy slid to the ground in defeat as the bars rose, and across the way she saw a monster version of her big brother Silver.

As he grew closer she saw how every vein in his body glowed in blue anticipation, his tongue licked across sharp fangs that had extended past his thin, cracked lips that were fitted in a smile. Amy inched backwards until her back hit the wall. He looked like the monsters they had read in the horror books, he looked so scar. "What happened to him?" Amy thought; new tears rolling down her little face.

"If you wish to live. Kill it!" a woman on the wall above screamed and she threw a rusty knife to her feet. Amy shook her head furiously and pleaded,

"I CAN'T he's my brother!"

"No he's not, not anymore! NOW KILL IT!"

"No!" Amy screeched; throwing the knife to the woman. She scoffed as a man in a doctor's coat came over to the ledge.

"Fight or face the consequences!" the man ordered in a growl with the same voice as the walls from the first room she had been in. Amy shook her head again and proclaimed,

"I'll take any punishment, but I can't kill my own!"

"FINE THEN! Ms. Vanilla take them to T Chamber 7 and get me the *inaudible*," the man yelled.

"Yes Eggman," Ms. Vanilla replied, casting a sorrow filled glance to Amy. "You should have just killed it."

The next thing she knew men and women dressed up in copper and silver armor slid down the walls, grabbed her arms tightly, and began to drag her away.

"LET ME GO!" She screamed and watched as the armored people chained up her struggling brother and dragged them down a long corridor and into separate elevators. "Silver!"

The elevators stopped and they were dragged into a small dark room with chains hanging from the ceiling and off the blood coated walls. The wall closest to the door had whips and knifes arranged in a horror movie strategic sort of way that chilled Amy to the core. She whimpered as they chained her up a foot from where they were chaining her now monster brother, Silver.

"W-what are you… gonna do… to me," Amy stuttered as she shivered; causing the chains to rattle. The yelps and roars erupting from her brother's throat answered her inquiry as a doctor slowly poured a cup of acid on his back. A disturbing smell entered the room as the acid slithered to the ground leaving steaming flesh and blood in its wake.

"STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM," Amy cried struggling to get free. The Doctor's alarm was obvious.

"HOLD IT! If you break free I'll do your parents next… would you like that," the Doctor smirked; Amy was mortified. She bent her head in defeat as more of her darling brothers agonizing screams filled the chamber. A man in armor forced her to watch as the last of the acid melted her brother down to nothing but burning mush.

"Now that that's over with, it is time for you punishment for disobeying Eggman," the Doctor's cruel expression put her under absolute alarm as he removed a silver, nine tailed whip from its bed on the wall and slowly unwrapped it. Amy looked away as the Doctor gave her an injection that put all of her nerves on overdrive.

"That was 20ccs of Adrenaline, you won't be sleeping for a at least 4 hours," he pointed out cracking the whip, "plenty of time for me." Amy cried out in pain as the first tail ripped her back, and she remained awake for more hours of torture after that.

~Chapter 3~

Amy woke up in her cell: 10A on the 21 floor. She'd been there for a very long time, she knew that much, but having not seen the sun since her capture made her doubt her actual age. Her body matured; she looked like one of the teenagers from around Moore Heights Elementary School. Over her years at – what she came to discover from the other voices – The Facility. Amy had become the favorite subject of the Doctors' experiments; the shots and the daily torture had become dull pains. She had accepted the thought of her being a monster , but she hoped that maybe, just maybe, she was still able to be the same little girl she used to be.

"Is subject 016942 leaving to a different cell?" her door guard questioned. Amy crept over to the door and peered through the old, dusty window near the top of the steel door. A new guard was holding keys, he was also with a boy who looked around whatever her age was. The boy smiled warmly at her. Amy jumped away from the door suspicious of her new 'visitors'.

"No, Eggman has decided that she should meet her fellow… subjects," the guard replied.

"But… did he not say she was too unstable and prized to 'Deal with those miscreants'" Ms. Vanilla inquired eyeing the other test subject suspiciously.

"Yes he did, but he thinks she'd be more cooperative if she made some acquaintances. That's why it's going to be only for lunch today, and I'll introduce her to subject 016939. They are of the same class."

"But why now?" Ms. Vanilla persisted. The new guard gave a shrug and opened the large heavy door. Amy leaned her back against the wall ready to kill should they try something.

"Don't worry. I'm here to take you to the mess hall, besides, you get to make some friends," the guard added happily.

"Last time I checked I was supposed to be alone," Amy bitterly said. Her voice oozed with all of the venom she hoped it did. The guard sighed, but the boy came in and held out his hand. Amy debated whether to bite it off or rip it off.

"We could do this the hard way, or you could just hold his hand as I escort you to the Mess Hall. Or would you prefer to stay here." Amy reached out her hand slowly, flinched, and then held onto his hand lightly and froze at the sudden warmth. The boy smiled as a pinkish color touched his cheeks.

"I'm Shadow, subject 016939, Alpha I: Golden Class. What's your name," Shadow asked holding her hand tightly. Amy stood there, staring, not knowing if she were still asleep.

"I-I'm Amy Rose, subject 016942, Alpha I and also Golden class," Amy answered barely above a whisper, her face slowly turning red as Ms. Vanilla and the guard stared at her.

"What are you looking at." Amy growled as Ms. Vanilla and the guard smirked at her but they quickly turned to frowns as an alarm went off. The red lights circled the hall as Shadow let go of her hand and ventured out with the two guards to see what was going on. Another testing subject ran past him screaming; running from something large that was bounding down the hall. Before Amy could reach the door way Shadow slammed the large steel door shut and locked it. Amy ran and jumped up to the tiny window to question him when Shadow and the two guards turned to the predator and prepared to fight, the heavy creature came into the light of the red serine, it was a large monster dog thing approaching slowly toward them.

It looked just like her brother had. It's veins and eyes glowed in a murderous blue, red, mixture. Its fangs glistening with crimson life past its jaws and it eyed them hungrily. Its claws extended like sharp, thick needles and it grew closer toward Amy's new friend. Amy growled protectively and started to push at the barrier keeping her from the monster and her friend. The door groaned in defiance and pain, but would not budge. The monster grew close and they prepared their measly pistols filled with tranquilizers. Amy summoned all of her anger and strength and began to push the stubborn door again.

"Come on you stupid door! MOVE," Amy yelled punching the door, and suddenly the monster dog was pinned to the wall by a heavily dented steel door. Amy stood in the door way and walked out of her cell bearing inch long fangs at the creature that assaulted her friend and her guards. She walked over to the whimpering monster and smiled cruelly.

"Bad Dog." Amy's rough voice scared them as she crushed in the dog's head; blood and brains splattering everywhere. Shadow stared at Amy's new appearance and squeaked,

"Oh my god, what the-"

"Language young man, and… Amy? Are you going to try to kill us," Ms. Vanilla asked as she aimed her tranq gun at Amy's jugular. Amy's fangs retreated and she collapsed to the ground next to the stilled monster's headless body.

"I'll… uh, move her to cell 9A," the male guard said, cutting into the chocking silence. Shadow looked down at the teenage girl that lay in front of him.

"I guess we're neighbors," Shadow spoke and helped his guard pick her up. "I'll introduce her to my friends later."

"If she's up by then. What is the most puzzling is how she has almost completely fused with her degony half, usually you are a degony or you are Alpha, Beta, Gama, or an Omega. We should probably keep an eye on her, and make sure Eggman doesn't find out." Ms. Vanilla added looking at the girl she's known and guarded for the past 11 years. "I just hope she doesn't completely lose herself."

~Chapter 4~

"Hey look, Amy is waking up!" a boys voice exclaimed.

"Shhh, she doesn't know who you are yet," another girl scolded.

"Guys just shut up," Shadow ordered.

"Who died and made you king?" a different boy asked.

"Joe…" Shadow answered; preceding an awkward silence. Amy's eyes opened completely and she sat up staring at everyone. She then flipped up to her feet and got in a battle stance.

"Rose calm down! It's me… Shadow," Shadow mumbled as he went over and gently pushed her arms down. Amy and Shadow stared at one another until someone broke in.

"Sorry to interrupt your little romantic scene, but we haven't been introduced. I'm Cream, subject 160091, Gama II: Silver Class. This is my twin brother Tails," Cream introduced and gesture toward a boy who looked exactly like her.

"Right… I'm Tails, subject 160092, Gama II: Silver Class." Tails greeted Amy with a slight bow of the head and looked at the last boy expectantly.

"Ugh, I'm Sonic, subject 249155, Beta III: Bronze Class. We already know your class and number, so does everyone else in the Facility thanks to blabbermouth Guard Victor," Sonic exasperate, pushing his hands into the dirty jumpsuit he was forced to wear. Amy observed her jumpsuit and noticed it was very different from Sonic's and everyone else's; excluding Shadow.

"Why is my jumpsuit so different from yours," Amy asked tugging on her golden colored jumpsuit, looking at the Golden star next to the white '1'.

"That's because you are a higher class than us. The highest class is Alpha, then there is, Beta, Gama, and Omega. All of them are then split up into three sublevels: Golden Class is 1, Silver Class is 2, and Bronze Class is 3. You and Shadow are the highest leveled people in the Facility," Cream answered.

"But if Sonic is subject 249155… then there is over two-hundred- thousand people living in the Facility," Amy exclaimed. Sonic rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Nope. You are numbered off when you get here, and then they give you the age dampening injection, and if you survive and not become a degony then you are given a class and rack on how well you adapted to the injection and how well you fought your first match in the Arena. There are actually only about a thousand to ten thousand people in the Facility" Sonic informed with an air of irritation. Amy thought about how she refused to even fight her first battle, and began to wonder why it was that she was so high in her rank.

"I was forced to fight this really nice lady," Shadow admitted staring at the floor as if his childhood innocence might still be there.

"Tails almost got his butt kicked by a man who didn't even get any injections," Cream teased. Sonic glared at her and gave an intimidating smirk.

"Who almost lost to a newbie eight year old," Sonic rhetorically questioned. Cream's face puffed up in anger.

"Guys calm down… we're not making a very good impression," Tails reasoned shyly.

Amy observed their movements and found it strange by how happy they were, weren't their parents trapped here too, didn't they have to kill or watch their family get killed? Amy sighed and leaned her back against her cell's wall. The coldness of the stone spread across her jumpsuit and seeped through causing her to let out a slight shiver. She has always wondered why her injuries healed an hour after the inflicted wound and never left any scars; it was normal. When she looked at the new people introducing themselves to her in her cell, she wondered why it was that Eggman even let her interact with them. Amy knew she was different than them, but what was that psycho planning.

"Amy are you okay, you look sad," Cream asked as she put a hand on Amy's shoulder. Amy flinched and jumped half across the room. Everyone stared at her in amazement and shock, and Cream looked to the ground depressed.

"She probably thinks she's better than us," Sonic theorized; mocking her. Amy growled at him, causing her irises to glow a red veined blue.

"Oh my GOD, is she a DEGONY!" Sonic yelped hiding behind Shadow and Cream with Tails. Amy calmed down instantly and sighed sliding down to her knees. Shadow went over to her and patted her head, causing Amy to slightly blush.

"No she's not. The Doctors have advanced her injection to a leap of 20 years. She, in retrospect, is the Doctors' favorite. Her body absorbs and adapts instantly to everything they've pumped into her; it even advances and heightens its effects. That means if you piss her off she could easily rip you to shreds," the guard from the last time she awoke said. The guard walked over to Amy and Shadow, and crouched in front of them. "How are ya feeling. You've been out a few hours; and yes, we did move you to a new cell after what you did to that poor, innocent door."

Amy recalled her episode, but she realized there was a gap in her memory. One moment she broke down the door the next she was waking up to a new cell and new people.

"What happened," Amy asked looking the guard dead in the eye.

"You… don't remember," Shadow questioned taking a slight step back from her. Amy shook her head and stood up.

"Well… you don't need to know," the guard teased; Amy face palmed. She decided she'd ask the irritable guard some other time. "Speaking of guards… where's Ms. Vanilla?" Amy thought.

"Guard Victor… why are you trying to pick a fight with her," Tails asked, peeking from behind Cream.

"Your name is Victor," Amy inquired staring at him in a 'are you really' manner.

"My full name is Victor Robotnic, Eggman is my uncle. You've already met him," Guard Victor replied. Amy felt the growl bubble up her throat with her anger.

"You're related to that Slime Ball?" Amy's voice burned holes through the atmosphere.

"Sadly," Guard Victor admitted, "but enough about that, we better get you to the Mess Hall. You've got a lot more people to meet. Especially The Contact."

Amy looked at him questionably, but it was lost in her mind as Shadow grabbed her hand.

"Shall we get going," Shadow suggested to everyone; Amy's face turned a deep red. Not knowing what to do she looked to the ground, and she proceeded with Shadow and her new friends to the Mess Hall not knowing Shadow's face was a replica of her own.

Amy looked around the Mess Hall and was amazed how beautiful it looked, considering how her cell was a bleak and boring space with a cot, toilet, and sink. There were so many kids that looked around her age and some of them were younger. Strangely, they all had scars, and she thought the shots kept them from getting those. She noted that her and Shadow were the only people wearing the clothes that were their color scheme. As soon as someone noticed her, everyone grew silent.

"It's the 'Favorite'… not what I expected," a Gama I girl giggled to a Omega I girl.

"It's that 'thing' that saved a newbie," a Beta II boy added, joining in their skepticism. Amy fixated a glare that'd wake the dead on the three kids and they glared back; with less force.

"I bet we could take her," the Beta boy theorized his voice strong, joining the two girls. Amy yanked her hand from Shadow's and walked toward them.

"You can try," Amy offered as a murderous smile graced her face. The three kids froze and stood together in a row, the boy in the middle and one girl on each side of him.

"We aren't scared of you," the Omega girl stuttered; white as the tile floor she stood upon. The Omega launched at Amy and attempted to punch her, but her hand was caught. Amy began to squeeze her hand, causing the girl to fall to her knees.

"You should be," Amy growled as she crushed every bone in the girl's hand. The Omega girl used her only good arm and used her legs to slide back to the other two kids. They all stared at her in fear, gathered their friend, and ran off to the other side of the Mess Hall in fear of her wrath.

"So who is this Contact," Amy asked Guard Victor as she regained her composure. They stared blankly at her for a while until her question registered in their brains.

"Oh?...Oh yeah, she's an Omega who is very good at collecting data about the outside world and The Facility." Cream answered, so as to give everyone time to find their voices. "She's in the very back of the Mess Hall." Amy nodded and looked to the farthest wall and then at all the others.

"And… which wall is that," Amy asked, trying to lighten the mood with a nervous smile. Cream brightened considerably and started to drag Amy by the hand to a wall labeled N7 with Tails running after. Shadow stared at their backs remembering Amy's attempt at a smile.

"She is kinda cute when she smiles," Guard Victor suggestively said to Shadow and Sonic. Sonic looked at Victor like he was nuts.

"Yeah, she is…" Shadow agreed dreamily, but as soon as he looked at Guard Victor's smirking face he looked straight ahead as his face turned cherry red. Sonic looked at Shadow shocked.

"What was that," Guard Victor teased, knowing full well what he said.

"Nothing," Shadow declared running after Cream, Tails, and Amy. Sonic inched closer to Guard Victor and asked,

"What's going on with Shadow," Sonic asked eyeing Victor suspiciously. Guard Victor patted Sonic on the head and started to walk after them gleeful. Sonic ran after Guard Victor to catch up with the others who were heading to the N7 sector of the Mess Hall.

"I'll tell you some other time."

As they came to the wall marked N7 they saw a girl leaning against the wall with her Omega I jumpsuit while also wearing black sunglasses.

"Hey Cosmo," Cream greeted letting go of Amy's hand. Cosmo yanked her sunglasses off and grabbed Cream's collar.

"I told you to only call me 'Contact'!" Cosmo reminded angrily, then she fell to her knees depressed. "How many badass Omegas can pull off a name that means 'White House' in fucking Spanish!"

"Amy could pull it off," Tails suggested, pointing at her. Cosmo stood up, dusted herself off, and looked at Amy up and down.

"Oh hey! You kicked Rouge's ass a little bit ago didn't you? Bravo by the way!" Cosmo congratulated, "its 'bout time someone put that skank in her place!"

"What's 'skank' mean," Amy asked curiously. Cream, Tails, and Cosmo stared at her amazed.

"How long you've been here if you don't know that," Cosmo bluntly said.

"I don't know, but I got here when I was five," Amy admitted, getting a stare from Cosmo.

"What's your number?"

"016942."

"You're just three numbers from Shadow aren't cha… that means you've been here for 11 to more years… Wait a sec I remember your name from the Docs' files," Cosmo exclaimed interested; pulling out a small black framed screen that displayed many intangible letters and numbers.

"Hmm… that's strange… your files have a 14TH password," Cosmo mumbled to herself. Amy looked over Cosmo's shoulder at the hint for the 14TH password: 'Family #'.

"Jonathan's number could be the password… it's 016931." Amy advised pointing at the screen. Cosmo smiled at Amy and typed in the number and was immediately permitted access to her files.

"Holy… Oh my GOD!" Cosmo exclaimed horrified, "They've already given you injection 1-100967 in just 11 and a half years, and with all that… conditioning! How are you still ALIVE!" Amy flinched under Cosmo's words but recomposed herself in nanoseconds. Shadow, Sonic, and Guard Victor joined them after Cosmo's outburst.

"Not happily… Can you find any information on my parents? I've been told they are still alive!" Amy pleaded; happy to finally get a lead on her parent's whereabouts. Cosmo's face fell as she pulled out a small perfectly drawn picture of a little boy.

"They are probably where Tommy is… in the Labyrinth in the upper levels. While being transported here from the elevator you may have noticed there are 24 floors. Alphas are on floor 21, Betas floor 20, Gama on floor 19, and Omegas are on floor 18. I know the Arena is from floor 17 to 6, but past that is what everyone refers to as the Labyrinth, seeing how when someone finally gets up there they are never seen again. Even the Guards are scared to go up there; however, Eggman is the only one who does go up top. I think the Labyrinth is the only way out of the here. I planned to ask you guys about coming with me," Cosmo proposed, looking at the group in front of her. Cosmo focused her gaze on Amy. "And with you here… the 'Bioweapon of The Facility' – we may actually make it out here with everyone intact."

"But, Cosmo, when are we going to launch our escape plan? Don't we need a distraction," Tails asked Cosmo. She smiled at Tails earning a glare from Cream.

"So, Ms. Badass, he can call you by your real name, but I can't," Cream bustled. Cosmo wrapped her arm around Tails's forearm.

"That's 'cause he's me Wife!" Cosmo declared. Cream dragged Tails out of the Contact's grip and pushed him behind her.

"So… Contact, what's our distraction, are you gonna talk them to Death?" Sonic argued. Cosmo smiled proudly and pointed at Guard Victor.

"He's our Distraction."

"What!? Why me," Guard Victor questioned.

"You're the Head-Honcho's Nephew right? Well if you raised alarm to him about something, he'd take you seriously and it'd cause a huge chaotic mess… Perfect to slip away in," Cosmo revealed.

"And the others?" Amy asked. They looked at all of the other kids under Eggman's iron fist.

"Nothing we can do… If… No, WHEN we escape… We'll tell the world about this underground Hell hole, and maybe they can get here and save them. People who came here as little kids and now look like us won't have family out there waiting for them. Every year down here is at least two to three up there. All they will have are memories and other test subjects to keep them company at night." Cosmo answered. Then she looked at her minicomputer.

"We'll do it tomorrow… Amy you have a test scheduled sometime in the beginning hours, and Victor is escorting you," the Contact planned, "that's when they plan to give you a Nano-bite injection to control your mind and body. When you get her there, Guard Victor, you'll put the straps on her loosely and then Ms. Vanilla will do the rest."

"Wait!... How does Ms. Vanilla know about this?" Sonic interrogated.

"She's my Contact; my inside source. She's been looking for a way to get everyone out for years since she got here. Her dad originally started this project – with less torture and kidnappin' – but then Eggman took over and killed her father and has threatened to kill her should she try anything. So since I had a natural gift with computers she constructed me this," Cosmo told them as she held her minicomputer up for them to see.

"So did she tell you how to get up there? To the Labyrinth?" Guard Victor asked.

"Uh DUH! We have to use her card to get access, or use yours." Cosmo claimed. Amy listened carefully to their surroundings for spies, and noticed Shadow in deep thought and the three kids she had out gunned eavesdropping on their conversation.

"It seems someone else is very interested in our plan," Amy murmured to her friends and the Contact. Amy backed up and disappeared into the crowd and turned up behind the three stodges.

"Hello." All three of the kids screamed with surprise and whipped around to face her. "What are you three doing listening in on our conversations."

"W-w-we weren't, were we guys," stuttered the girl with the shattered hand. The Gama girl and the boy shook their heads furiously.

"Amy its fine! They're with me… so Rouge, how's the hand," Cosmo remarked; teasing the girl with the broken hand. Rouge sent a glare at Cosmo and flipped her off.

"Shut up!... and where'd you get your new pet," Rouge inquired, "…'Cause she's a real Bitc-" Rouge's comment was cut short as Cosmo side kicked her upside the head; making her collide into the wall. Amy stared at the crater Rouge was sticking out of with her head stuck, and a pleasant sound of laughter escaped her throat.

"You think she's broken," Shadow asked while stifling a chuckle.

Amy let herself calm down and stood straight after Rouge was finally pulled out of the wall by her two friends.

"Ow!" Rouge complained bitterly to Cosmo.

"So why were you listenin' to our convo," Cosmo asked as Rouge picked debris out of her hair.

"We heard about how you guys wanna make a break for it… so we decided we want in," said the Gama girl explained, helping Rouge to her feet. "I'm Shade by the way, and the grubby boy is my older brother Knuckles." The boy raised his hand as his only greeting and sent a glare at Amy.

"I can slip us out of our cells, but I don't know what your cell's numbers are," Knuckles pointed out.

"Tails and Cream are on floor 19 cell 1C, Shadow is on floor 21 cell 8A, Sonic is on floor 20 cell 16B, and I can get myself out of my cell on my own," Cosmo stated giving Knuckles some blueprints.

"*Squeak*Guards take your subjects back to their cells, bring subject 019987 to testing room 4, and scientists report to you stations." Eggmans voice ordered from a concealed speaker. Guards flooded in and started to take other subjects to their respected floors and Shade squeezed her brother's hand.

"Come on subject 019987, time for your injection." A guard ordered, grabbing Shade's arm.

Amy growled, "Back off of her, or you lose that arm!" The guard let go of Shade and glared at Guard Victor.

"Get your monsters out of here!" The guard ordered and gently led Shade away.

"Come on Amy… Shadow. I better get you guys to your cells. See you guys tomorrow." Guard Victor led Amy and Shadow to the elevator and pressed a button labeled 'U20'.

~Chapter 5~

Amy looked around and noticed she was suddenly walking down a hallway. "I could have sworn that I had just laid down on my cot…" Amy thought, pausing in the middle of a walkway with windows overlooking the Arena. "How'd I get up-"

"Are you sure she suspects nothing?" Eggmans voice asked from an office room down the walkway.

"I'm sure… she most likely suspects Knuckles, Shade, Rouge, or even Ms. Vanilla or the Contact more than she does me," a familiar voice replied. Amy was paralyzed were she stood. "Are we going to try and kill them before tomorrow?"

"No," Eggman chuckled, "I want to see how far they get before they are caught… Go ahead and play along in their little game! But make sure you influence her."

"Yes sir," the familiar voice agreed with a note of pleasure. Amy pressed her hand on the door but before she could see the two people talking she was pulled back to her cell with Guard Victor shaking her awake.

"Amy you okay? You looked like you were having a nightmare," Guard Victor worried. Amy sat up shrugging Guard Victor's hand away.

"No… Just waking up into one," Amy replied. "Who is betraying us… is it… no he wouldn't do that would he?" she thought as she followed Guard Victor into the elevator.

"Is Shadow in his cell?"

"No… I think his other guard already took him to the Mess Hall. Why, are you getting scared?" Guard Victor honestly asked. Amy shook her head furiously.

"Not a chance! I was just curious; that's all," Amy admitted, then thought:

"It couldn't be him… could it?"

Amy left the elevator thinking over everyone's behavior since she met them; the most striking behaviors were of Shadow, The Contact, and Guard Victor. As she was entering the Testing room she saw Shadow and Knuckles peek around the corner giving her strange arm movements. Amy tilted her head to the side and gave them a quick wave accompanied by a smile before the rusted, bloody, iron door locked behind her and Victor.

Amy looked around and noticed that Ms. Vanilla wasn't there, but the worst part was that in her place was Eggman! Amy kept her panicking at bay by glaring at Eggman; even after she laid down on the experimenting table.

"Victor strap her in," a Doctor ordered, "and make sure it is tight!" Guard Victor stepped over to Amy and began to put on the straps loosely.

"Okay… get ready. After you get loose I'll take over Ms. Vanilla's part. I've supplied us with weapons, I got you a pistol with 39 shots… It had been 40 but Sonic dropped your gun and it shot off," Victor instructed in the lowest voice he could muster, tying the last bond. Eggman observed closely and pointed at another Doctor.

"Make sure the bonds are tight!" Guard Victor sent a worried glance at Amy and she fixated her gaze on the pistol holstered on another guards waist about a foot from her.

Amy smiled.

As the Doctor approached her side and reached for the bonds; Amy used all of her strength enhancements and ripped through her bonds. The other Guards reached for their pistols, but Guard Victor quickly drew out his tranquillizer gun and tranqed all of the other guards and the doctors as Amy secured a pistol from an unconscious guard. Amy reloaded the tranq pistol and pointed it at Eggman.

"This is part one of my payback 'asshole'" Amy growled, remembering the derogatory term The Contact had uttered, and shot Eggman in the chest. Eggman hit the floor in an unmoving glob and snoozed away as Amy and Victor left the room.

"Well… that's another way to escape…" Guard Victor mumbled; rounding the corner to rejoin the rest of their group.

Knuckles, Shade, Sonic, Tails, Cream, The Contact, and Shadow all gathered around them worried.

"What's going on? We heard Shooting," Cream asked hugging the life out of Amy.

"N…Nothing…. I can't…BREATHE" Amy chocked out. Cream let go and turned to The Contact.

"Cosmo… Where's Ms. Vanilla?"

The Contact looked to the ground in depression, "I don't know… but some of my other sources say that Rouge was discovered dead in her cell, and that our escape plan has reached the ears of Eggman and his subordinates."

"So we're gonna give up," Shadow exclaimed in mild anger. Everyone went into an awkward silence.

"No we are NOT! We're gonna march out of this place and get to the surface… after we save Tommy and Amy's parents," Tails ordered, finally taking a more straightforward role. Cosmo smiled at her 'Wife' and gave him a bear hug.

"He's right… we need to try! Guard Victor; give me your pass card," Knuckles ordered. Guard Victor dug into his shirt pocket and paled.

"I have some bad news…" Guard Victor nervously laughed. Everyone gave him an incredulous glare.

"Don't tell me… YOU LOST IT!" Shade roared.

"Nooo… it's on my bed in the Guards' Quarters."

"You bloody IDIOT!" Knuckles screamed, as all of the other's in Amy's group began to yell at him. Amy remembered how after she shot Eggman a Pass-card flew out of his pocket and under the operating table.

"Hey guys," Amy tried, but their bickering was too loud. Amy grit her teeth and screamed,

"GUYS I KNOW WHERE WE CAN GET ANOTHER ONE!" Everyone stood still and looked at her silently amazed.

"Where? In a cereal box" Sonic rejected.

"No, when I shot Eggman with a Tranq his Pass-card slipped under the table. Can't we use it?" Amy pointed down the hall to the still open iron door. Shadow and Cream hugged her in pure happiness.

Amy blushed furiously even after they finally let her go, and they walked over, and inside the Experimenting Room. Amy walked over to the cold table, slid her arm under, and successfully pulled out the Pass-card.

"Amy, if you were a guy I'd totally marry you right now," Cosmo admitted.

"I thought Tails was your 'Wife'" Cream sassed glaring at Cosmo.

"So? I'd have enough room in my heart to include her… him," The Contact argued. Cream rolled her eyes and dragged Tails out the door with Cosmo/The Contact, Sonic, Knuckles, Shade, and Guard Victor following after them. Shadow and Amy stood in the tormenting red and white room looking at the empty doorway.

"Are you coming," Shadow asked gently holding Amy's hand. Amy blushed as she gave a nod and followed him out of the room and into the elevator.

"It couldn't be him… Could it?" was the thought that plagued Amy's mind as the went to the 4TH floor.

~Chapter 6~

As the elevator climbed up the floors it suddenly shook to a stop causing everyone to fall over in a dog pile on Amy; with Shadow in second place. Every light in the elevator had shut off and was replaced by the spinning red one.

"Ow… who's on top of me," Cosmo asked as she moved to try and get off of Shadow and Amy.

"Sorry Cosmo… I'll try to get up," Tails apologized.

"No, this is fine," Cosmo admitted wrapping her arms around Tails's neck, "Stay." While Tails and Cosmo had their little moment, Amy was face first on the floor with Shadow's face on the back of her head. Amy pushed herself up partially to bump into Shadow's chest.

"S-s-sorry Shadow," Amy whispered as she let her blood flow to her face. Shadow groaned as he tried to lift Cosmo and Tails off his back, relieving pressure from Amy.

"Its… O-kay!" Shadow replied, finally giving up on getting the two lovebirds off of them, "This is a good time to talk though. Do you have any idea who may have told Eggman about our plan?"

"You… don't know?" Amy asked, screaming 'Hallelujah' in her mind.

"Nope."

"Is everyone okay?" Guard Victor asked as they remembered the mini-dog pile in the middle of the cramped elevator.

"Ew! Tails stop kissing Cosmo!" Cream whined, teasing them. "Your squishing Amy and Shadow!"

Tails quickly separated from The Contact and she slid off of Shadow and he finally stood up.

"I'll help you up," Shadow offered his hand to Amy, who took it happily, and he helped her to her feet.

"Thanks," Amy mumbled, but then realized that the elevator had stopped making them fall in the first place. "Why'd the elevator stop?"

"It must be Eggman… he's trying to stop us from reaching the first floor! It must be the way out!" Sonic concluded, finally letting everyone know that he was fine.

"Sonic? So you weren't under Amy, huh?" Cream asked smiling at Sonic.

"No… that would have been really awkward," Sonic breathed, "We're on floor 4, so we have to try and find Tommy before we get out of here, so let's hurry and get looking before we're busted!"

"We're also looking for my parents," Amy reminded as she began to pry open the doors. Just as everyone left the elevator the cable snapped and it plummeted down to the darkness of the shaft.

"That was a closey," Cream uttered, hugging Amy. Amy rolled her eyes and the pushed everyone into the closest room.

"What's going o-"Shadow asked, but was silenced as Amy covered his mouth with her hand as she locked the door.

"Did they fall with the elevator?" a female guard asked from outside the closet.

"Yeah… let's report back to Eggman," a male guard replied a little loudly than needed. As if on cue a sneeze erupted from the closet and the closet door was hit, but didn't break through.

"OPEN UP!"

Cosmo directed their attention to a ventilation shaft above them and Guard Victor opened and went in. One by one everyone climbed in and Amy and Sonic were the last two that needed to get up there.

*CRACK*

The door began to break with every new blow from the guards.

"Come on Sonic," Amy ordered putting her hands in a cup so she could launch him up, "We need to go!"

"No 'We' don't," Sonic replied, "Just You." Sonic grabbed Amy waist and launched her up to the vent and slammed it shut behind them. The door broke open and a long series of shots were heard as the even smaller group left the dead Sonic behind.

"What now… are we willing to lose more of our friends," Cream cried in a whisper, looking back at Amy she added sweetly, "It's not your fault you know."

"Yes it is… I should have force him to come with us, and now he's…" Amy felt tears streak her face. It had been so long since she cried that it surprised her at first, but she still let the unbridled tears flow and let all of her depression out. Shadow crawled back to Amy and let her cry on his chest.

"It's okay… it's not your fault," Shadow coo-ed, stroking Amy's hair.

"Maybe this was a bad idea," Shade whispered.

"We can't turn back now… let's keep going, we gotta think of all of the people we must save… all of the people just like us." Knuckles advised, speaking up from his long silence.

"Okay," Amy replied, abruptly stopping her tears and leaned out of Austin's hug, "Thank you Shadow. For everything." Before Shadow could question her she crawled ahead of her group and lead the way through the vents. While crawling far ahead her friends she mumbled,

"I'm gonna end this!"

After an hours of crawling the vent's walls collapsed and she alone fell into a dark room; with Eggman waiting for her with 5 guards aching to shoot her down with Ms. Vanilla's chained to the wall.

"Hello Amy," Eggman greeted, his ego barely fitting the room.

"Go to hell," Amy greeted back with petulance. The Doctor's smile vanished and turned into a scowl.

"I'll have to meet you their little piglet," Eggman retorted, "but two of your friends have missed you dearly, and I'd be a 'Monster' if I didn't let you see them again."

Out from behind Eggman Rouge and Sonic emerged; Rouge now a Degony. Amy stared at Sonic in horror.

"I thought you…" Amy chocked out in shock.

"I bet you all did. You see, I've been working with Eggman for the 3 1/2 or so years I've been here, I arrived months after Cream and Tails did, and I knew the best way to survive was to buddy up with the ruler of this place. So during one of my tests I inquired him about it." Sonic revealed. Amy bared her fangs at Sonic as she felt her grip on her humanity slip.

"Doctor!" A guard warned, but Eggman simply rose a hand to his words.

"Don't do that quite yet… I thought you wanted to know what happened to your parents," Sonic observed. Amy froze and listened quietly. "You see; don't you get it? I've already told you without you knowing," Sonic teased, " Shadow and Tails fought a lovely couple didn't they, you've known them since you were born… even before then."

"Y-you m-mean," Amy gaped as realization struck her, "Shadow and Tails killed my parents!"

"Ding, ding, ding! We have a winner! It took you awhile didn't it? Did you really think they cared about you? They just wanted to be there when you found out all about their wonderful work." Sonic told Amy with a broad smile; he then grew serious, "and now you'll die for those backstabbing bastards? Or will you get your revenge?"

Amy let every bit of her fury control her body, and she launched at Degony Rouge and ripped her head off; with her spine coming out with it. Amy stood in her place dripping with blood, her glowing blue and red veined eyes staring into the darkness, and her breath slipping through her inch long protruding fangs. Heading over to Ms. Vanilla, Amy growled,

"I'll KILL THEM!"

~Chapter 7~

"I've been wondering," Tails asked, "why is this called the Labyrinth?"

Knuckles, Shade, The Contact/Cosmo, Tails, Cream, and Shadow crawled out of the elevator and came to an momentous room with a hedge maze.

"That's why it's called 'The Labyrinth'. It's a giant maze, but what has been making it impossible for it to be solved," The Contact informed, and as if to answer her question Amy dropped from the ceiling and landed a good 10 feet away from them, causing a small crater.

"Amy! You're alive," Cream cheered running over to Amy, but before she got over there Cosmo yanked her back. "What tha?"

"Don't go near her," Cosmo ordered. Amy stood up strait showing them that she was coated in blood and she had embraced her Degony half.

"Oh MY GOD!" Shade exclaimed, backing up to the wall next to the vent. Out of nowhere a small observation room lowered from the ceiling with Eggman standing proudly with Sonic at the controls.

"Sonic!" the small group exclaimed, "you're-"

"Yes I'm alive," Sonic exasperated rolling his eyes, "and yes I know what's wrong with Amy, or more of what's right."

"What do you mean," Tails asked with a surprising note of anger.

"I just told her the truth… How Shadow and Tails fought and killed her parents and how you guys weren't even her REAL friends," Sonic smirked. Shadow and Tails looked at Sonic and Eggman horrified.

"Rose," Shadow shouted, "It's not TRUE!" Amy's only reply was a bone chilling growl.

"Don't even try," Eggman said, "She has slipped past that horrid stage of humanity, and now is perfect! That's my plan for all you children… All of the worthy live and advance past the ingrates on the surface, and one all of you have reached Dear Amy's level… We will all go claim what is rightfully ours!"

"The WORLD" Sonic finished.

"You're NUTS!" Knuckles yelled with Guard Victor leading everyone back to the vent.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Sonic happily scolded, "You can't get away, you Die here! Amy KILL THEM!" Amy launched at the group but Guard Victor tackled them out of the way; causing Amy's arm to launch through his stomach. Everyone froze horrified, except for Amy who ripped her arm back out and slowly turned to them

"R-run," Guard Victor ordered couching up a liter of blood, "HURRY!" Everyone ran in the direction of the maze with Amy hot on her trail, as Guard Victor died on the cold, hard floor.

Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Cream, Cosmo, and Shade rounded a hedged corner into a crossroad. They took the time to finally breath.

"What's… going on," Shade panted.

"It seems Sonic has done something to Amy, but whatever it was must have triggered her Degony half!" Cosmo explained taking out her minicomputer.

"But… How is it that I killed her mom? Didn't she arrive after me?" Shadow questioned.

"Yeah, but you recovered slower than Amy, so you fought AFTER she did, and since they had no one for you to fight at the time they put you against something expendable, something they weren't gonna use," Cosmo answered looking through the data on her handheld, "her mom was the weaker of the two, and after you fought they waited a pretty long time before putting her dad against someone, and that was my 'Wife'."

"So I…," Tails breathed and was gently hugged by Cosmo. Knuckles went over to Shade and patted her on the head.

"Shade everything is gonna be fine, you didn't know this would turn out like this," Knuckles comforted. Shade pushed Knuckles's hand away and stood up.

"Guys… I knew Sonic was betraying us," Shade admitted.

"So you were IN ON IT!"

"Not exactly, while I was crawling behind Amy in the vents she mumbled how she needed to find out who the traitor and when I asked she told me everything she knew. That's when I pieced it together, but before I could tell her she fell through the vent and into that trap." Shade explained. Everyone listened carefully and before everyone's input could be heard Amy jumped over the hedge farthest from them and landed near Knuckles and Shade.

"RUN!" Shadow instructed, but Shade fell on an above ground root. As Knuckles looked behind him to check on his little sister he saw her on the ground with Amy hovering above her. Amy pressed her foot against Shade's chest and pulled a small pocket knife from her white and black boots. Shade struggle under Amy's heavy boot and began cry as she began to push some more. Shade started to whimper as Amy started to crack and break her ribs in irritation.

"Shut Up," Amy's rough voice commanded. Cosmo stared at Amy amazed, but it quickly turned to horror as Amy flipped Shade on her stomach and cut the back of her jumpsuit off, and plunged it into Shade's back.

"You MONSTER!" Knuckles yelled, trying to be loader than Shade's screams of pain as Amy slowly cut off chunks of her skin. Cosmo forced everyone to continue running as the stone floor was covered with the warm red liquid and Shade's cries stopped. in Shade's place was a pile of organs and bones; next to it a mound of flesh.

Knuckles, Shadow, Tails, Cream, and Cosmo regrouped in the middle of the maze, the only survivors, thus far, in the Labyrinth.

"What are we gonna do? Wait for Amy to kill us like my dear sister!" Knuckles exclaimed distraught with grief and petulance.

"We have to try and SAVE her from their control! They did something to her, she'd NEVER DO THIS," Shadow denied, pacing back and forth. Knuckles gripped and wrung Shadow's wrist to were Shadow was facing him.

"Don't you fucking get it!" Knuckles roared, "Your girlfriend is no longer there! She's a Degony now, and we have to kill her!" Knuckles snatched the pistol from his pocket that was given to him by Guard Victor. "That's why we have these!"

Everyone grew quiet, but then Shadow tackled Knuckles to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Shadow threatened, Tails and Cosmo grabbed Shadow by his forearms and dragged him off of Knuckles as Cream stood in absolute silence. "Guy's what are you doing you can't let him do this!" Cosmo and Tails looked away from their grieving friend and held his arms tighter. Shadow looked down defeated and his tears hit the stone cold floor.

"Tie him up and leave him here," Knuckles ordered them,1 throwing them some old rope that he pulled from under a hedge.

"No don't! We have to stick together," Cream advised, trying to convince them. Cosmo and Tails finished tying up Shadow.

"He's holding us back… What's more important? Friends or Survival," Knuckles interrogated standing agitated, waiting for her answer. Cream was quiet and then she covered her mouth in shock as Amy crept up behind Knuckles.

"It's Survival," Amy answered, launching a sword through his stomach and sliced upward. Cream screamed and backed up into the hedge and began to whimper. Amy cocked her head to the side and slowly inched over to Cream.

"Don't worry, this will only hurt for a… very long time," Amy purred, putting the knife to Cream's throat.

"ROSE, STOP IT!" Shadow yelled. Amy froze and looked at Shadow with interest.

"Do you want to go first then?" Amy inquired walking toward Shadow. Shadow struggled to stand, and as he did so, Tails and Cosmo ran over to the crying Cream.

"This isn't you Rose," Shadow carefully let out. Amy stood an inch from Shadow with her rusted, bloody blade poking his chest.

"Then who am I?" Amy smirked as she gently pressed the knife against him. Shadow stared into her glowing blue and red eyes feeling nothing but sadness.

"You're the most beautiful, kind, strong, and sweetest girl I've ever known… what you are now is a figment of who you really are… The REAL you is who I've grown to know in the past two-three days, and who I've…" Shadow blushed deeply during his speech and Amy put her face close to his.

"Who you've what," Amy asked. Shadow leaned forward and gave Amy a quick kiss on the lips.

"The girl I've fallen so deeply in love with."

Amy froze and she fell backward onto her butt blushing furiously. Her eyes lost their murderous intent and glow, and every trace of the girl she had been was gone. Amy quickly covered her mouth in pure happiness and embarrassment, but the tears trailing her face where of the regret and monstrosity of her actions.

"How can you… STILL… after all I have done to you and our friends," Amy uttered, her voice a sweet tone to Shadow's ears. Shadow used his strength to rip through his binding and hugged Amy as she cried on his shoulder.

"It wasn't the Real You, Rose," Shadow comforted.

"But it was still me," Amy added.

"And I still love you with all my heart," Shadow admitted clearly.

"I Love you too," Amy whispered. Their loving moment was killed as the wiring noise of the observation room came to their ears as it descended once again.

"SHADOW YOU ASSHOLE! Why'd you destSonic all of our hard work," Sonic yelled over the intercom. Amy noticed that Eggman was no longer there, and she focused all of her glare and fury at Sonic.

"You lose Sonic, you little prick, now how do we get out of here," Cosmo observed, pointing at Amy, "She's on our side and she can kick your ass!"

"Heh, that's hilarious! Even that monster can't get up here," Sonic challenged. Sonic began to push some of the buttons on the console and a piece of the ceiling started crashing down heading toward Amy and Shadow. Out of instinct Shadow pushed Amy on her back and hovered over her, catching the metal piece on his back. Amy laid still as some of Shadow's blood dripped from his head onto her cheek.

"I'm glad… that you are… okay," Shadow said weakly then, with some working, he put a hand on her cheek to wipe the blood off, "I don't know… what I'd d-do if I… lost you." Tails, Cream, and Cosmo got the piece of ceiling off of Shadow's back and he falls over on his left side. His eye's closed and unflinching.

"S-SHADOW" Amy cried shaking his shoulder gently. When Shadow didn't react, Amy stared at his soothing face and cried.

"So he saved you? The MONSTER," Sonic laughed, Amy stopped crying and began to growl, "That fool deserved to DIE!" Amy stood up and threw her knife at Sonic as she exclaimed,

"SHUT. THE. FUCK .UP!" The knife smashed through the Observation Deck window and embedded itself in Sonic's right eye, and Amy leaped up and landed in front of Sonic; who was cowering and was sliding back into the wall.

"I-I didn't mean it," Sonic pleaded trying to push himself into the wall, more than he was, to get away from Amy. Amy stood above him looking down at him with her luminary blue and red eyes glaring down at him.

"Too bad," Amy growled; placing her foot on his leg and put enough pressure for a sickening cracking sound to grace her ears.

"STOP PLEASE! It wasn't just me, th-there are others!" Sonic pleaded and cried as Amy proceeded to turn all of the bones in his legs to dust. Amy yanked her knife out of Sonic's eye socket, taking his eye with it.

"Nuh, uh, uh," Amy mocked, Sonic's face contorted with fear, "Tattle tales get a long… very long timeout." Amy grabbed Sonic's collar and used it to wipe her knife. "And we have a LOT of time."

Amy went over to the console and ripped out some metal wires and tied Sonic's arms a foot in length apart, and then she grabbed some insulin shots.

"W-w-what are you gonna… d-do with those," Sonic stuttered.

"My own little… Experiment… and Revenge," Amy replied with a chilling smile, her protruding fangs gently poking her lower lip. "This one is for Knuckles and Shade." Amy slowly pushed the first needle deep into Sonic's left eye, forcing his eyelids to remain open. "Here's Ms. Vanilla's, Rouge's, and Guard Victor's." She pulled out Sonic's tongue and injected the insulin into it. Sonic began to shake and his temperature rose drastically and he began to gag on his vomit. "This… is for Shadow." Amy grabbed the last shot of insulin and shoved it deep into his chest, pumping it into his lungs. Sonic screamed in pain as blood thick as concrete oozed out of his mouth, alongside bile.

"Please! JUST KILL ME," Sonic begged as he puked up some more. Amy shook her head and frowned disappointed.

"I thought you loved testing… but since I'm not like you, I'll give you some release," Amy added, Sonic feigned a sigh of relief as more blood come out of his ears and nose. Amy crouched in front of Sonic's sweaty body and opened his jumpsuit to reveal his upper chest. "I'll just take away the heart you never used!" Amy pulled her entire arm back and launched it into his chest as though it were a spear and ripped out his still beating heart and crushed it. Sonic's breath caught in his throat and his eyes became lifeless.

~Chapter 8~

"Uh… Amy," Cosmo asked cautiously. Amy walked over to Shadow and knelt by him. Cosmo and Tails silently agreed to leave her in Cream's hands as they looked for the exit. Cream went over to the other side of Shadow and knelt in front of the cute couple.

"Is it true… that Shadow is," Amy asked, "dead?" Cream gave Amy a wide toothed smile and grabbed her hand.

"Feel for yourself," Cream suggested, and put Amy's hand on Shadow's chest. His heart was still beating! Amy beamed and hugged Shadow with all her might. Shadow let out a small vocation of pain and slowly woke up.

"R-Rose," Shadow asked slightly dazed, "I thought I…" Shadow shook his head ridding the memory from his mind, and then looked at the observation deck still hanging in place.

"Where's Sonic," Shadow asked Amy who's face hardened at his name.

"He got a one way ticket to hell," Cream explained assisting Amy helping Shadow on to his feet.

"Okay…where are Cosmo and Tails," Shadow interrogated. Amy and Cream let Shadow stand on his own and slowly led him through a hedge-way to where Cosmo and Tails stood.

"Hey guys its 'bout fucking time! What took you so long," Cosmo laughed coming over and slinging one of her arms over Shadow and the other over Amy, "So now that you are together again let's get out of here and to the surface!"

"There is a small problem though… the exit leads into the Main Lobby of the Facility and it's chuck full of guards," Tails pointed out. Amy nodded in understanding and pulled her tranq gun out of her right boot.

"We may not have bullets to kill, but we have bullets that will knock out those assholes," Cosmo pulled out her's and Tails's tranq guns and checked her ammo.

"I don't have much ammo, but we have enough to get through to the exit if we bolt it," Cream added, cocking her Magnum pistol. Amy nodded and held onto Shadow's hand.

"Shall we go," Amy asked him as he loaded up his gun. Shadow smiled at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Ready when you are."

Amy nodded at Cosmo and Tails, and they opened the door to a large clean, white tile room with at least 20 to 34 guards watching Eggman talking to a group of reporters outside. Amy and her group froze momentarily, but started to fire their tranquilizers as the guards began to shoot at them with silent bullets. Amy and Shadow ran toward the door that lead to the sunny sky and cotton clouds they'd only dreamt of for the longest time. Tails and Cosmo took care of all the guards that were coming up behind them and Amy and Cream took care of the ones standing in their way to freedom. Tails got shot in the leg and collapsed on the ground in pain.

"TAILS," Cosmo shouted as a guard approached her 'Wife'. Cosmo flew across the battlefield, that was still inhumanly clean save for the bullet holes, and hovered over Tails. A guard in a silver uniform stood over them and aimed a gun with no silencer at Cosmo's head.

"WATCH OUT!" Out of killer instincts Amy grabbed another guard's gun and while trying to reload it she deluged the silencer.

A single shot ran out and the white floor was coated with a small pool of blood, and the wall with some droplets. Amy lowered the gun as the guard fell to the ground with a bullet through his head.

"Come on! We need to get going," Cream yelled, helping Cosmo pick up Tails in a bridal style. They ran to the door an busted through it, in front of them was Eggman, surrounded by a wave of reporters.

"We… Made it," Amy smiled. Cosmo smirked evilly at Eggman.

"And we have the appropriate audience to convey our experiences in this hell hole… more like our experiences UNDER it," Cosmo stated. Eggman pulled a Magnum Pistol out of his lab coat to shoot them but Amy shot him in the shoulder making him miss his mark and hit the window next to them. The reporters gasped and began to take pictures of them and the now wounded Eggman.

"What's going on? Who are you guys," a reporter asked them. Amy smiled looking down on Eggman.

"I'm Amy Rose, subject 016942, Alpha I: Golden class, and one of the very few children who have been kidnapped, experimented on, and tortured by The Facility," Amy informed. As more questions fluttered to Amy, Tails, Cream, and Cosmo, and they revealed their tale, Eggman looked to the ground in defeat.


End file.
